


Pour it Up

by Thegreenofyoureyes



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Funny, I like this one i dunno, M/M, Meet-Cute, Silly, mentions of magicians and strippers, that ones for you AO3tagoftheday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:55:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6234118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegreenofyoureyes/pseuds/Thegreenofyoureyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So, like, you're a Magic Mike, then?” He was right. Michael burst out laughing as well. </p><p>“You know what? Yeah, I am. I've been crashing parties and doing this shit since I was 16, and no one has made that joke before. Thank you, big brown eyes, you've just about made my night,” Michael said. And, well, that couldn't be the end. Michael wasn't allowed to get up and go be somewhere else. Calum wanted to know him better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pour it Up

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuses. I don't even like Magic Mike.

When Calum had agreed to go to Luke’s friend’s /really awesome fuckin party, man/ he had assumed that said party would have more than 23 people. And that the music wouldn't be /exclusively/ country. Assumptions can be a dangerous thing. 

Honestly, the blond had looked about as defeated as Calum felt, until his boyfriend showed up and started showing him dog videos in between kisses. It was only the fact that the kisses weren't, per se, /chaste/ that stopped Calum from watching with them. He /liked/ dogs, and he liked Luke and Ashton, and most of all /he liked fucking anything that would take his mind off of Blake Shelton’s pick-up truck./ But he'd seen enough of Luke and Ashton’s make out sessions up close for one lifetime, self afflicted as it may have been. So he was bored, and he was sad, and the fact that he could now identify a little bit with the crooning melodrama coming out of the tinny speakers was only making him sadder. He didn't want to buy a cowboy hat. 

Maybe that's why he became so invested in the red-like-actually-red-head in the corner doing card tricks. Because hey, it wasn't women, it wasn't fishing, and the boy had a nice voice that he /sure was yelling loudly with./ 

“Ladies and gentlemen! Prepare to be amazed!” He had said as he shuffled his worn deck “you, blonde hair, big… eyes. Pick a card for me?”

The girl was drunk enough that she didn't hesitate as much as perhaps she should have, much to the boy’s pleasure. 

“Okay, now look at the card. Show it to everyone, not me though. I don't want to see it.”

It was the 10 of Hearts. Red. Like the boy’s hair. Calum had always liked the number 10. Calum had had too much to drink. Not enough, though, to stop him from hearing the red-head say

“God I hope this works,” under his breath before yelling out “alright. Please put your card back in the deck, and shuffle it just a bit for me. Thank you dear.”

He did a quick shuffle bit of his own, likely to show off how talented and dexterous his hands were. At least, that's what Calum noticed from it. And damn were they. 

“Is this your card, miss?” It was. Calum was more amazed by the fact that /holy fuck his eyes are green/ than he was by the trick, but he clapped exuberantly nonetheless. 

“Well, Ladies, Gentlemen, now that I've impressed you with my card tricks may I just say that, shockingly enough, I am single. And I do mean ladies /and/ gentlemen. And anyone else, for that matter. If you're interested then yes, I swing your way, and I'm very lonely. Who wants another trick?”

He did a few more, but Calum was too busy watching his lips, while drinking whatever deathly concoction Luke had mixed up for him. Marshmallow vodka, orange juice, and something Calum highly doubted was potable. He didn't mind though, because the redhead’s tricks were dumb, but he was good at them, and when he laughed his whole body moved and his eyes crinkled in /this certain way/ that made Calum feel like he had known the boy for ages. Which made Calum asking him

“So what's your name, then?” After the crowd around the boy had died down a bit, all that much weirder. 

“Michael,” the boy had answered. And even though Calum thought it fit perfectly because, well, he did look a bit like an angel, he laughed anyway. Maybe it was the marshmallow vodka. 

“And you do magic tricks? Like regularly?” He asked between giggles. 

“Well yeah. It's a good party trick when you like to be the center of attention,” Michael seemed nervous at worst and amused-yet-wary at best, but from what Michael had been saying earlier, Calum almost knew he would just love what he was about to say. 

“So, like, you're a Magic Mike, then?” He was right. Michael burst out laughing as well. 

“You know what? Yeah, I am. I've been crashing parties and doing this shit since I was 16, and no one has made that joke before. Thank you, big brown eyes, you've just about made my night,” Michael said. And, well, that couldn't be the end. Michael wasn't allowed to get up and go be somewhere else. Calum wanted to know him better. 

“Calum,” he said, lightly touching the boy’s leather jacket, “my name is Calum. Not big brown eyes.”

“Nice to meet you Calum. If you don't mind my asking, do you know why this party is so shitty? The guy who owns the house usually does better than country, at least.”

“Dunno. I came with my friend, who said it was gonna be awesome. I kinda thought he was lying to me, until I met you, if I'm honest.”

“Your friend? Did he abandon you for some girl or something?” 

“Nah, he and his boyfriend are over on the couch in the living room. They're watching dog videos. I think technically I abandoned them, actually. I was kinda done watching them kiss, though.”

“Oh, that's rough. So you're single, then?”

“Yeah, I am.”

“And you're still talking to me instead of some beautiful girl because?” And Calum knew an ‘I'm about to ask you if you're straight or not’ leading question when he heard one. 

“Because I don't want to be talking to a girl. I want to be talking to you, Magic Mike.” Calum didn't expect Michael to burst out laughing again. He was a laid-back dude, though, Calum. Handled rejection gracefully. 

“Okay, it was funny the first time, but now that is one of the worst attempts at flirting I've ever heard, mate. You're cute though. I like you.”

“I like you, too.”

“I won't strip for you, though. Don't know how.”

“That's just fine.”

“So, Calum, you want to head back to your place and watch movies? I'd offer up mine but my flatmate is paranoid at best and doesn't forgive me when I bring people over. So.”

“Yeah, sure. Don't explain. You're good. I uh. I live a bit far away, and I'm a little too drunk to drive.”

“I can tell. That's why we’re watching movies instead of fuking.” It was Calum’s turn to laugh. 

“Right. Uh. Ashton took a cab over, I think. And I know he wasn't gonna drink. He'd probably give us a ride home if he and Luke haven't left already.”

“Lead the way. Is that the guy you came with? Luke?”

“Yeah. And Ash is his boyfriend. He can be a little… Maternal, so don't take it personally if he, like, hounds you on your ethics or hygiene or something. He's just looking out, you know?”

“Sounds real pleasant,” Michael said as they made their way to the room Ashton and Luke were in. 

“Nah, he's a great guy. I mean, it gets a little grating sometimes, having him, like, make me eat my vegetables or whatever. But he's probably 93% of the reason I’ve lived through college. And he cleans when he's drunk, so that's always a bonus.”

“I didn't mean to shit on your friend Cal, I'm sure if you like him he's great.”

“You've just met me,” Calum said, tapping on Ashton’s shoulder to get his attention away from the puppies on slides compilation playing on his phone. 

“Who just met you?” Ashton asked. Honestly, eavesdropping was one of his superpowers, Calum was sure now. He hadn't been paying any attention, and Calum had whispered that. 

“This guy. His name is Michael, and I like him. He's gonna come home with us an--”

“You're drunk,” Ashton said before Calum could even finish. It had taken a while, but Calum loved this about the older boy now. Nothing bad would happen to any of them as long as he was around and thoroughly sober “I'm not letting anyone sleep with you.”

“We’re not gonna fuck, Ash. Just watch movies and go to bed. Promise. You and Luke can stay up with us if you want.”

Ashton thought for a bit, waking a sleeping Luke and standing them both up. 

“I trust you, mostly. Leave your door open when you go to bed, and we’ll call it fine. It's nice to meet you Michael.”

“I swear to god you were my mother in a past life,” Michael said. Calum could see the instant regret on his face, and couldn't help but smile at the immediate relief he showed when Ashton laughed. 

“I get that a lot,” he said “sorry. I know it can get a bit grating. I promise I'm fun sometimes.”

“I don't doubt it. And, honestly, if I'd had a friend like you in college I probably wouldn't be a store manager of the local FYE, so make of that what you will.”

“No shame in retail, dude. And you're still young, you'll work it out.”

“Holy shit he really is a mother,” Michael said to Calum, this time. Calum shushed him as Ashton took his keys unlocked his car. 

“Alrighty. Ordinarily I wouldn't have a problem with you two sitting in back together. But Calum is drunk on, I assume, that awful shit Luke was drinking, and he gets motion sick when he's /sober/ so I think he's gonna be in front with me.”

“I want to sit in the front, though. My legs are long and my knees always end up by my ears when I'm in back,” Luke said, but he was getting into the back anyway, and there was a smile on his face. Calum really loved his friends. He really hoped Michael would be included in that (and more) someday soon. 

The drive consisted of Ashton’s music on the radio, an ungodly amount of stop lights, and conversation so easy it was hard to remember that Michael was basically a stranger. It felt right. Natural. Luke was nodding off in the back, and Ashton was telling some story that was far too wild for someone who did their best to be responsible. Michael was listening closely, and laughing at just how absurd it was that someone like Ashton had done shit like /actually falling off a mountain while hiking alone holy shit, Ashton./ It was like he belonged. Like he'd always been there in spirit, and they only had to find the physical copy. Calum wished he wasn't so nauseous, so he could sit in back and hold Michael’s hand. 

Ashton insisted on leaving them in the car while he unlocked the house because it was a bit cold. They didn't complain, instead sitting in a comfortable silence until the older boy returned. 

He had them settled on the couch with some snacks in no time flat, and was heading off to bed with Luke leaning on him heavily. Although, Calum noted, their door stayed very open, the light within was off. He and Michael were alone. He didn't want to fuck, though. He wanted it to be more than that. Wanted Michael to be more of his life than a one night stand, a first night fuck would allow. So, instead, he stood up slowly and walked over to their movie cabinet. 

“We have some really weird shit that would probably be a little fun to make fun of, but I think our best bet is probably Guardians of the Galaxy,” he said. And your heart shouldn't skip a beat for a boy you've just met cuddled up in a blanket, but Calum’s did. He didn't mind either. 

“One of my favorites,” Michael said, moving his petal red lips just outside of the blanket. 

“Oh man, I am glad you're not a one night thing,” and yeah he hadn't meant to say it aloud, no matter how much he was thinking it. Were he not already flushed from the alcohol and the cold, Michael probably would've noticed the blush forming on his cheeks. He didn't, though. Or, at least, he didn't mention it, instead opening up the blanket he had himself wound in so Calum could snuggle in with him. 

They watched the movie quietly, and Calum, at least, was slipping in and out of consciousness. It was magic, just like Michael.


End file.
